


All for Moa

by Nat3601



Series: Nat’s Sexy one shots [5]
Category: Bayverse - Fandom, TMNT 2016
Genre: F/M, TMNT 2016 - Freeform, bayverse, tmnt 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: Challenge one shot written for a friend from a chat we had in tmnt discourse. Hot and heavy just the way we like it.18+ only move along if you know what’s good for ya.I do not own Tmnt I just write dirty fiction about em please enjoy.





	All for Moa

She let out a deep breath and sighed. It had been a rough workout and Leo had put her through the paces. He had always been really intense but lately he seemed more on edge than usual. Moa wasn’t sure what was going on with him but it seemed that even she wouldn’t be spared his wrath. That wasn’t all, lately they had bickered at each other over stupid hits and misses but he picked on her for other things too, this had gone on now for about two weeks and he wasn’t letting up.

“What exactly was that Moa? If this was real life think you’d stand a chance out there?” He stepped up close to her and true he was intimidating but this was her boyfriend so she stood her ground.

“What the fuck…. Leo what is the actual problem here? You’ve been a jerk all week!”

They’d been together for a little over 6 months and everything had seemed good but lately she wasn’t too sure. Leo had the tendency to go off for no reason and she couldn’t quite read him but she sure was not going to let him talk down to her like this. Moa was tired of him being so overbearing and protective, she had just wanted to learn to protect herself so they’d be on even ground so she asked to join them during their sparring sessions but things had gotten weirder each session.

“Maybe you shouldn’t spar with us anymore” Leo said suddenly perturbed and agitated. Taken aback Moa glared at him as tears glistened in her eyes. Leo then stood away from her arms crossed no explanation, just nothing. Was he even going to at least tell her why? she couldn’t believe that he would say this and the angry words started to fly back and forth. Moa just could not understand what had caused this sudden change of heart and the excuses he gave we’re lame ones at that. Their argument escalated and Leo finally suggested that maybe she leave. That pushed her over the edge and moved her to tears “how could you…” he was being so cruel but this was far beyond her. True Leo didn't let her into what he was feeling most of the time but she wasn’t going to accept this behaviour so angrily she grabbed up her things and stalked off. Maybe she didn’t want to be in the lair with him after all, maybe he didn’t deserve her time if this was how she was going to be treated.

Upon exit Raphael had heard the whole commotion but had stood in the shadows watching. As she ran out Raphael quickly grabbed her arm and told her to slow down as she sobbed, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. It wasn’t really like him to try and calm anyone down but over the last few weeks, they had had a few innocent but flirtatious exchanges with each other. Raphael was genuinely concerned about Moa and wanted to make sure that she was ok. She told him that she was leaving and that she and Leo were fighting, had been fighting for awhile now. Nothing seemed to be good enough for the leader in blue these days and at this Raphael chuckled scratching his chin agreeing that his brother could be a real bone head and not see just how lucky he was but that he probably just put too much on his plate as usual. Maybe being in a relationship was just too overwhelming for him. Surprisingly enough Raphael was very insightful but it was also at this point that he offered to walk her home and dreading the trek alone she agreed.

For such a surly guy Raphael was known to be, the walk home had been quite pleasant as he told her a few stories about himself and his brothers growing up. The tears had long dried and he even made her laugh out loud with some of his jokes. Now it was true that she and Raphael might have flirted with each other here or there or exchanged witty banter a few times in the dojo but nothing ever went beyond that and if anything he always took his turn to spar with her as directed by Master Splinter or even Leo himself. Unbeknownst to Moa however, Raphael had developed a little crush on her but because of her relationship with Leo he respectfully kept his distance he wasn’t a complete brute but this was an innocent walk home no harm no foul right?

Finally making it late to her brownstone Moa thanked Raphael for taking her home but she sighed at the prospect of sitting alone with her thoughts about Leo and the argument but before he could bound off in the night she asked Raphael to stay with her a little longer. To show him that she was serious she rested her hand on his arm and gave him a vulnerable look. Raphael wasn’t too sure but nodding in agreement he followed down the fire escape to where she directed and waited for her to open the window for him. Maybe he wasn’t thinking correctly but he didn’t want to see her upset again and indulging her request maybe it wasn’t a smart choice but it wasn’t a good thing to be alone and upset so he stayed because he was her friend.

Moa smiled when she saw Raphael and relieved that he stayed, if only for a little while she just didn’t want to spend the night crying and eating a pint of Ben and Jerry’s by herself. The apartment was a spacious one and he just fit into the lofty apartment there she told him to settle in while she made her way to the bathroom and got out of her sweaty training clothes. Hopping in the shower she left the door open so she could still talk and Raphael took off some of his gear and sat there not really knowing what to do while he waited patiently. Weird thoughts ran through his mind and he wondered to himself why he was there waiting for a wet naked woman to finish taking a shower. The thought was a little surreal and he chuckled as he whimsically thought of the porn channels he serfed at night imagining how this could be a setting for one. But then shaking his head Raphael snapped out of his reverie as Moa came out of the bathroom in a just towel drying her hair.

“Ughh...” Raphael got a little uncomfortable seeing her like this and wondered if Moa realized that he was still there. Was she really ok with him being in the same room while she walked around… like that? Moa didn’t even bat an eye but she did notice Raphael begin to squirm a little and she smiled but then biting her lip she retorted.

“Hey Raph you like what you see!” Moa gave him a little wiggle and batted her eyelashes at him she knew she was teasing him but she felt a little frisky and decided she wasn’t going to think about her uptight boyfriend tonight. Maybe she’d just sit and talk with his brother instead, take her mind off how Leo treated her. Raphael probably made better company anyway and he didn’t try anything so for good show she walked over to him grabbing her lotion and sitting just before him on the floor she’d asked him to rub the back of her shoulders as she couldn’t just reach properly.

At her back Raphael’s face scrunched up into a worried concerne and he immediately thought ‘What the Fuck?!’ What exactly was she doing?” He had chuckled to himself a minute prior about what could happen but now he was putting cream on Leo’s girlfriends back while she was practically naked in his lap. He wasn’t sure what was happening but indulging her anyway he took the lotion and began to apply it where she’d asked him to but then getting up immediately she told him to wait just where he was and that she’d be right back. Still in her towel she hurried to her room, it didn’t take very long but she had come back and plopped herself right in front of him again but this time she held a small lacquered box. Curiously Raphael peered over her shoulder wondering what she was up to and before he knew it she had pulled out a fragrant stick. He knew immediately what she’d had in mind and sighed a little that this was all she intended for them to do. Taking out a large roll she pulled out her pink lighter and lit the L and pulling back in a long inhale she sighed exhaling as the smoke curled up from her lips and towards Raphael’s nose she leaned her head back on his lap and smiled up at him offering him a toke.

Now he wasn’t one to partake on the regular but he sure wasn’t a newbie as he and Casey shared occasionally, so taking the fatty he took a long drag and exhaled blowing the smoke upward from his mouth and nose. He and Moa chuckled as he lamented that he felt like a chimney and she smiled up at him as they passed the joint back and forth. Talking for awhile she lightly closed her eyes and started to enjoy the buzz that had begun to course through her body and Raphael had begun to get comfortable thinking that the night was turning into a nice one but before he could state otherwise looking down Moa had placed his hand on one of her now exposed breasts.

Immediately Raphael jumped up a little shocked at what happened did he do that or did she? “Whoa Whoa there tigah!” But Moa had now stood up and turned towards him dropping the towel looking at him seductively. Raphael couldn’t help but stare and stood there stalk still dumbfounded wondering what she was going to do next. “I’ve seen the way you look at me in the dojo Raphael. You’ve never dreamed of touching me like this?” In front of him she moved her hands up the sides of her naked body squeezing her ample breasts together then running her hand down her center her fingers dipped slightly just into her folds and she let out a soft moan as she played with herself in front of him. ‘Holy shit’ Raphael’s mouth dropped open as he felt his buzz start to kick in all he could mumble was “but Leo…” she took his hand and guided him to her soft mound and he licked his lips as his fingers found her soaking slit. “Mmmmm” she sighed “smoking always gets me so wet and horny”

That did it and just sending him over the edge he pushed Moa down across the couch, and hurrying to discard himself of the rest of his gear she parted her legs watching him as she played with herself. Before she knew it Raphael was on his knees before her head dipping up and down as he slurped and sucked on her slippery wet folds. Moa’s head fell back in ecstasy as his large tongue swirled circles around her swollen clit and she cried out as he large tongue flicked the swollen and sensitive nub hard making her legs quake. “Ooooh fuck Raphael” she moaned at his ministrations. It had been so long since she was pleased since she and Leo argued all the time but it was Raphael who was now between her thighs not her boyfriend and she placed her hand on Raphael’s head in appreciation caressing and pulling him closer to her imminent orgasm.

“Oh fuck Raphael oh Fuck Yes suck my pussy, mmm!” She bucked as her essence fell upon his open mouth and he drank the sweet nectar with fervour churring loudly he became fully aroused and felt the swell of own cock began to grow between his legs. Raphael was beside himself and couldn’t believe his luck and as far as he was concerned his brother could go suck a fat egg because he was now face full of pussy and wanted more. So getting up he leaned back on his haunches, breath heavy he then moved in for the kill claiming his prize. Tongues were entwined in an intricate dance and Raphael stroked himself as Moa moaned into their sloppy wet kisses. She was ready for him and he lined himself up to her slit lightly rubbing the tip, getting the head of his cock good and wet. He watched as her mouth fell open as he pushed a little further in and he slowed his pace, he knew was big by human standards but felt no need to rush because Moa had been through some shit and he was going take his time and fuck her the way she needed to be, that was a promise. 

At this point Leo had thought about what he had said to Moa and felt bad that he had treated her so roughly. It’s just that he wanted her to do better and that as his student he couldn’t take it easy on her if she wanted to be able to protect herself in the streets. It was rough out there for even he and his brothers and they were large and mutant, she was small compared to him so he only wanted to provide her the best training. True they’d been fighting for a few weeks but he’d seen the way she flirted with Raphael and it had struck a nerve. He wasn’t one to get jealous but Moa was his and well it irked him a little to see them so close to each other. At this he closed his eyes and thought of her, the smell of her soft skin and the way she moaned when she rode his cock. He felt lonely for her now and made his way over to where she lived. Maybe he would apologize and get a little make up loving. Leo guessed that his fantasy would become true for the night because they always made up afterwards and he smiled to himself thinking of the sensual things he’d do as she stood naked before him.

Making his way he quietly he clambered down the metal stair escape againsts the dark brownstone and stopping immediately in his tracks he thought he’d heard loud moaning coming from Moa? Was she already pleasuring herself and smiling to himself he thought of his tongue and mouth lapping at the sweetness of her honey but then looking into the window he saw that she wasn’t alone. Leo stood there for what seemed forever as he watched his girlfriend bounce feverishly on his brother’s cock and he began to shake in anger as he felt his rage begin rise. He thought of leaving right then but calming down he bit his lip and made his way inside the apartment to confront them. Upon Raphael seeing his brother he slowed and almost stopped but at Leo’s instruction and watchful eye he regained his composer and continued on, Moa was unaware as she fell lost in her revelry her back facing Leo, and she mewled her pleasure loudly as Raphael fucked her silly. Leo slowly and quietly began to remove his gear divesting himself of everything he’d worn and sidled up behind her as his brother stood his arms supporting her thighs as she rode him and it was then that Leo clamped his hand around her mouth.

“You horny little bitch, so here you are fucking my brother” Leo seethed through clenched teeth and Moa moaned as Raphael continued fucking her. “I think I’m going to have to teach this little cheater a lesson aren’t I Raphael. His brother groaned in response and Leo wet his hand stroking his own cock. “Since your other hole is quite preoccupied with my brother’s cock, guess I’m going to have to find another hole to fill Kitsune” Moa’s eyebrows knitted together in worry as she wondered exactly what he was talking about as Leo was not small by any means. He never minced words and breathing heavily against her ear he churred as her moans grew louder. Stroking his shaft Leo groaned as he slowly pushed himself in behind and she fell back towards hims as Raphael’s slowed his thrusts to accommodate his brother.

“Oooooh fuck Moa your so tight” Leo hissed as he slowly pushed her down towards the base of his cock and she whimpered as she dropped a bit further spreading for him to just fit. It seemed like they stood there forever and she almost lost her mind at how full she felt but slowly and surely the two turtle men helped her find her rhythm as she slid up and down on both the brother’s huge cocks. The moans filled the room as the three lovers pumped and Moa mewled as Leo massaged her breasts kissing and biting her neck feverishly, Raphael’s cocked pounded into her with everything he had and he rubbed her clit as she rode wave upon wave of their pleasure.

They all felt it’s arrival it was just upon them, the feverish buildup the heat from the friction that their bodies made. Moa’s heart racing as the male bodies collided against her own “Oooh fuck me! Oh my god fuck me harder I’m cumming!” Moa screamed as the brothers pounded into her churs resounding through the apartment their own moans competing with the other and just as they were about to release…..

“Hey Moa! hey girl wakey wakey” Mikey gently shook her awake and with one eye opened she looked up and eyed the orange clad cutie pie and groaning in frustration her head fell down toward her hands she shook her head back and forth. She had fallen asleep at practice waiting her turn and everyone now stood there looking curiously at her. Mikey smiled knowingly at her and winked as he went and stood by April and Casey nudged Raphael as he ducked his head in embarrassment from what Moa had moaned in her sleep. Leo was stern but a smirk had crossed his lips as he stood there holding his hand out to her “You ready to spar with us now?...”. Sheepishly she looked over to Mikey and heaving a big sigh she said.

“Ahh shit Mikey... it was just getting good too”

End


End file.
